


Theft

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim is thinking about theft.





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'theft'
> 
> This is really pre-pre-pre-slash.

Theft

by Bluewolf

Theft is a strange thing.

Normally if you say something has been stolen, you mean something material. A burglar has broken into your house, stolen your TV or VCR - or, more likely, both; rifled your drawers for stored cash, trashed your bedroom looking for jewellery. Or someone has held up a shopkeeper at gunpoint and forced him to empty the till. Then there are potential thieves like the one who called himself Galileo, going after big money – like the bullion exchange in the Wilkenson Tower.

But there's another kind of theft. More subtle. More final.

Blair... has stolen my heart.


End file.
